El Dolor De Una Perdida
by Rui-Kageburu
Summary: Shizuo e Izaya se encuentran peleando, eso es normal pero Shizuo aun se preguntaba ¿porque ese dia al informante se le habia ocurrido decirle eso? SHIZAYA


_**Hola, bienvenidos a este fic, hace aproximadamente 3 meses vi Durarara!, si os dijera cuanto tiempo pase leyendo fics les sorprenderia, asi que me decidi a escribir uno, por lo tanto es mi primer fic de Durarara! y de pareja, nada mas que Shizu-chan y nuestro querido Izaya**_

_**Disclaimer:Durarara! le pertenece a**_**_... la verdad ni idea pero que quede claro que mio no es~ ;w;  
_**

**_~ENJOY~_**

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo habia estado todo el dia tranquilo sin sentir el aroma de esa pulga, como el llamaba, Orihara Izaya, habia pasado todo el dia con Vorona, pero en el mejor momento tenia que aparecerse y comenzar a molestarlo, no bastaron ni 10 minutos para que el rubio ya estubiera siguiendo al moreno con una señal de transito

-Shizu-chan~ adivina que, hoy estoy muy feliz, por eso es que no te moleste en todo el dia-Dijo Izaya con esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba deteniendose unos metros frente al rubio-¿Quieres saber porque?~

-Porque me interesaria pulga?-Mintio, la verdad le daba bastante curiosidad pero por ser la pulga, era claro que no la mostraria

-Bueno, es que descubri algo de mi muy interesante~ no sabia que yo podia... bueno, mejor no te cuento, despues de todo no querias saber-Una vena de enojo se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, tomo una banca que habia y se la lanzo al informante, quien la esquivo rapidamente mientras sacaba una navaja-Tambien queria decirte algo...

-¿Que...?-El rubio se extraño de la seriedad en la mirada algo carmesi del informante

-Eres una bestia~-Dijo antes esquivar una maquina expendedora que se dirigia hacia el-Shizu-chan... no me dejaste terminar, que cruel~

-¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA!-Le grito antes de comenzar de nuevo la persecucion, la gente en las calles les daba paso, algunos estaban acostumbrados y los demas, obviamente no querian ser golpeados por el rubio y su señal de transito

* * *

-Bien, estas atrapado pulga-Dijo Shizuo, habia acorralado a Izaya en un callejon sin saluda y a su lado habia una maquina expendedora, era cuestion de lanzarla y las posibilidades de que la esquivara eran medias

-Oh enserio? no lo habia notado Shizu-chan~-Dijo como siempre bromista-Tengo una pregunta para ti Shizu-chan...¿me odias?

-Y si me odias...entonces amas a esa chica con la que pasaste todo el dia?

-Claro que no, ella es como una hermana menor, nunca me enamoraria de ella

-Entonces... porque pasaste todo el dia con ella? podrias haber ido con Celty, Shinra o incluso con tu hermano Kasuka... entonces porque con ella?

-Acaso estas celoso?-El rostro del informante se cubrio de rojo despues de unos segundos, supo que habia dado en el clavo-Tu... estabas celoso de Verona?

-Pues claro... porque tu solo tienes que mirarme a mi... solo tienes que pensar en mi porque... yo te amo Shizuo...-Dijo mirandolo seriamente, con su rostro sonrojado pero aun asi su mirada en alto

-¿Que?... ¿estas de broma verdad pulga?-Pregunto el rubio, que clase de broma era esa? eran enemigos mortales, no podia venir un dia y simplemente decirle que estaba enamorado de el, era estupido-Y-Yo...

-...-El informante bajo la cabeza y un momento despues su estrepitosa risa se escucho por ese callejon-¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿me has creido Shizu-chan?! ¡Que estupido, apesar de ser una bestia, deberias haberlo notado, no puedo creerlo~!

Al instante siguiente la maquina expendedora se dirigia hacia el informante, mas este...

No la esquivo.

Solo sonrio tristemente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la maquina impacto contra el

Shizuo no lo podia creer, le habia dado, habia matado a Izaya, asi, tan facilmente...

Espera... ¿que era eso? ¿que era lo que le dolia? ¿habia matado a Izaya?

-Izaya...-Murmuro Shizuo viendo sus manos, sus manos habian lanzado la maquina expendedora-Izaya... ¡IZAYA!-Al instante siguiente estaba lanzando la maquina expendedora lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que vio, la ropa de Izaya con ese liquido rojo manchandola-O-Oye Izaya, responde...

-S-Shiz...Shizu-chan...-Susurro con voz casi inaudible Izaya mientras abria los ojos, al ver a Shizuo en su rostro se formo una sonrisa triste-Yo... enserio te amo... por eso no queria... yo no quer-Izaya paro al escupir algo de sangre, manchando el traje del rubio quien ahora lo abrazaba

-Callate Izaya, llamare a Celty para que Shinra te cure o llamare a una ambulancia, no te preocupes, estaras bien-Dijo con un tono de voz algo desesperado, pero que se suponia que hiciera, su Izaya estaba muriendo, su Izaya estaba muriendo por su culpa

-Oye...Shizu-chan... ¿me amas?...-Pregunto Izaya con una sonrisa y una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo, le costaba trabajo hablar y su vista iba nublandose cada vez mas, dolia como el infierno

-Si... te amo Izaya... por eso tienes que vivir...-Murmuro Shizuo, viendo al instante como un gesto de sorpresa y una sonrisa se hacian presentes en el cuerpo del informante

-Dilo otra vez...-Susurro el moreno, mirando con dulzura a Shizuo mientras botaba lagrimas

**_-Te amo Izaya..._**

**_-Yo tambien te amo Shizu-chan..._**

-Lo lamento...-Se disculpo Izaya antes de dejar su cabeza en el pecho de Shizuo, sin respiracion

-Izaya... ¡NO PUEDES MORIR IZAYA, OYE, RESPONDE PORFAVOR!-Antes de que el rubio lo notara lagrimas caian por su rostro-¡IZAYA, RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!-No importaba si era su risa molesta o su sonrisa de superioridad, queria ver y oir al rubio vivo, no queria que eso acabara asi-I-Izaya...

_-Te amo Shizu-chan..._

**_Orihara Izaya habia muerto..._**

**_Heiwajima Shizuo habia desaparecido...  
_**

**_Ikebukuro recupero su calma con grandes sacrificios..._**_**  
**_

* * *

_-¿_Uh? ¿que pasa?-Pregunto el rubio mientras la figura a su lado se movia y sollozaba debilmente-O-Oye Psyche, despierta...

-Tsugaru...tube una pesadilla...-Susurro el de ojos magenta abrazando suavemente al de azules

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla...-Dijo Tsugaru mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Psyche

-Oye Tsugaru... tu nunca me abandonaras verdad?-Pregunto Psyche, sus miradas se conectaron y el rubio asintio con la cabeza

**_-Te amo Psyche..._**

**_-Yo tambien te amo Tsugaru..._**

* * *

**_Soy tan cruel que mate a Izaya, lose, acepto tomatazos, papazos etc, y si les gusto acepto sus florcillas y reviews, gracias por leer_**


End file.
